Talk:Shadow Bow
Flight Time A shadow bow is known as a type of horn bow yet Horn Bow has a .59 sec flight time while this has .75 listed. Can anyone verify which is correct? Thank you. --Vallen Frostweaver 13:16, 21 August 2006 (CDT) Found One in Elona I got an inscribable shadow bow from a Treasure Chest in realm of torment i got no screenshot to prove it dropped theyre but i could take a screen of the inscribable shadow bow itself ( thats enough to prove that it dropped in elona) :I was just trying to figure that out, if there were inscribable versions... I'll have to check around in Realm of Torment a bit then, and see if anything shows up. If that's the case, I wonder if it can only be obtained from chests? Or maybe it was only a temporary thing that it showed up in the first place (ANet has been known to add things into the game by accident, and remove them later). Something worth researching. [[user:Jioruji Derako|'{Jioruji Derako}']] 03:26, 27 January 2007 (CST) ::If necessary I can provide a screenshot of my inscribable shadow bow, it dropped from a chest in Nightfallen Jahai. — Azaya 03:51, 28 January 2007 (CST) I got an inscribable shadow bow off of the treasure chest in nightfallen jahai, not one of the locked chests, just the plain ol goodie go round chest. I can also provide a screenie. :So basically, this disproves the original statment that they are only availible in FoW... I'm not sure how much research/proof is needed here, but I think it's time to change the article to reflect this? [[user:Jioruji Derako|'{Jioruji Derako}']] 00:15, 7 February 2007 (CST) ::Like Shadow Blades I think that it can be dropped from any Shadow Creature. I haven't yet aquired a Shadow Bow from a Shadow Creature in Nightfallen Garden, but I have aquired a Shadow Blade from a Shadow Warrior there. -- [[User:Saranis|'Saranis']] 09:42, 25 February 2007 (CST) I got one from the Nightfallen Jahai chest too, got a screen shot if anyone wants it. >.> Fairly obvious however. I got one in Flood plain of Mahnekelon during the banana scythe quest. User:Trueblade 2:30 29 March 2009 (PST) Found one in SF I just got one from a Kilroy Stonekin reward chest in SF. :Those chests have a random chance of dropping anything in Prophecies as I understand it.-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 11:41, 14 March 2007 (CDT) rarity exactly how rare are these bows. i mean theyre not gold but if they only drop in the fow and realm of torment thats gotta bump up their price a bit :They are still kind of rare, but there are plenty on the market so they aren't worth too much. There are more popular skins these days anyway. (T/ ) 15:28, 2 April 2009 (UTC) ::Plus Hornbows aren't very popular since the machine gunner build was nerfed. 16:30, 2 April 2009 (UTC) :::Machine gunner? Whut?-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 18:03, 2 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Penetrating Attack Sundering Attack Power Shot Expert's Dexterity Hunter's Shot Expert Focus etc. are machinegunner skills. --- -- ( ) (talk) 18:10, 2 April 2009 (UTC) :::::(Also known as a "turret" ranger) As far as I'm concerned, the build is still viable, but different skills are used that cater more to flatbows or recurve bows (e.g., Keen Arrow and Sloth Hunter's Shot, coupled with Read the Wind and Expert's Dexterity). Expert's dex is still super strong imo --Raj4h 20:29, 2 April 2009 (UTC)